a new adventure
by happy.neko-chan1
Summary: Lucy is tired that the people of the guild call her weak and phatetic so she leaves the guild for another adventure, but when she was walking she bups into protogas D ace and he was searching for his sister Gold D lucy (I know its a bad summary but please give the history a chance)
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

* * *

 **lucy pov**

I was on the way to the guild when I open the door and say hello no one answers me except my real friends I go to the bar where mira is and I ask a strawberry milkshake while mira makes me my milkshake I started thinking that in 10 months guild except happy, wendy, chat, laxus, raijinshu, Gajeel, phanter lily, juvia, levy and mira are ignore me or tell me I'm a phatetic and weak all this start since lissana came from the "death". when she came to the guild I and she were very good friends until the team natsu forbade me to talk with lissana ... my thoughts were interupted when mira brought my milkshake and told me to look back and saw all the natsu team plus lissana and she (lissana) had a face if she was saying 'sorry I did my best not to stop this'

yo lucy-said natsu

hello natsu what do you want- I said

natsu put a serius face and that scared me a bit because he had never put a face so serius

we will add lis-chan to the team-said natsu

thats good because I and lissana can know better- I said

lucy you do not understand we are replacing you with lissana since you always been her replacement- said gray

we quit you out of the team do now you can train so you dont be so weak said erza

Tears threatened to go out but I would not let them leave and I said okay I quit the team and also I quit the guild so you never see more

NOOOOOO! lu-chan you cant because of these idiots said Levy-chan

I can go with you to talk to the master lushy 'said happpy

ok happpy lets go- i said and I ignore the cries of my true friends saying that I cant leave the guild

* * *

 **in the office of the master**

 **makarov pov**

what is happening to do my brats scream like that i was thinking when I heard someone knock on the door and said master can I enter?

yes-I said

when the person enters I saw lucy with happy

I want to leave the guild mastersaid lucy

I yell what

because for 10 months everybody in the guild happy, wendy, charles, laxus, raijinshu, Gajeel, phanter lily, Juvia, levy and mira have ignored me or told me I'm weak and pathetic lucy said crying

if lushy is quiting the guild I also quit the guild- I said happy

happy can not do that imagines what thought natsu will be when you quit the guild said lucy

master I want to quit the guild it doesnt matter to me what natsu said I want to be with lushy -happy says crying

two can leave the guild though it hurts me a lot to lose two brats I was crying and I thought one of my favorite brants is going to quit the guild the I ereasethe mark of the guild

have luck on your adventures and I want to remind you that fairy tail always be a home to return and please do not forget the guild

lucy said okay mas_makarov-

bye lucy happy I said crying

goodbye makarov- happy and lucy said also crying

* * *

 **lucy pov**

master goodbye hope to see you again I said to myself

when I went down the stairs levy-chan, wendy-chan and Juvia-chan hugged me and that made me fall to the floor and they were crying levy it is the first to say something

lu-chan do not go

lucy-nee Do not listen to others you are awesome said wendy-chan

love_ lucy-san ignores those fools you are great you cant go- said juvia

bunny girl do not go I dont know what I'm going to do with the small (wendy), the shrimp (levy), and juv- said metal head

blonde do not go what I'm going to do with all the paperwork that old man put me if I do not have anyone to help me with them - said sparky

guys I have to go because in the guild I am no more dear the only ones who want me in the guild are happy, wendy, chat, laxus, raijinshu, Gajeel, phanter lily, Juvia, levy, look and makarov so I hope that you can forgive me for leaving the guild and also hope forgive happy and I want to ask you not to forgetme because I will not forget my great friends I said crying

ok lu-chan / bunny girl/ blonde / lucy / lucy-san / lucy-nee 'we will not forget but you have to promise not to forget fairy tail nor you happy'-they alll said mira ( mira said the part of we will not forget ... happy), charles, phanter lily and raijinshu that weres listening and also wendy, laxus, Gajeel, juvia and levy

we will- after saying goodbye to the others (my friends) i reach the gates of the guild and I with happy did the 'L' sign to my friends

I'm ready for my new adventure I thought and next to me was happy

* * *

 **i hope that you like this first chapter of my first crossover of fairy tail and one piece**

* * *

 **also can you please vote for the pairing that be with lucy**

* * *

 **it can be either of**

* * *

 **law**

* * *

 **zoro**

* * *

 **sanji**

* * *

 **mihawk**

* * *

 **shanks**

* * *

 **smoker**

* * *

 **kidd**

* * *

 **marco**

* * *

 **etc... it can be another person but luffy, sabo and ace because they will be like brothers to her and also can be a person of fairy tail all of them except the girls and natsu, grey, loke but please dont chose one of them because it will change all my history also in my profile are a poll for the pairings**

* * *

 **also sorry for my grammar mistakes because enlish isnt my first lenguage**

* * *

 **good-bye**

 **happy . neko - chan 1**


	2. ace

**chapter 2**

* * *

 **in the previous chapter**

we will- after saying goodbye to the others (my friends) i reach the gates of the guild and I with happy did the 'L' sign to my friends

I'm ready for my new adventure I thought and next to me was happy

* * *

 **ace pov**

I can not believe I have a sister and cant believe that old man hasnt told me anything and just leave me the place were to found a letter from my mother and that letter was very hard to find

(the letter:

 _ace:_

 _if you're reading this means that in the end I dead to give birth to you I write this letter to tell you that you have an older sister but I hope that you treat her well like your little sister i and garp hadnt say anything to you because i forbidden garp to tell you. her name is lucy, gold D lucy but the family that is adopting lucy will rename her to lucy heart something as GARP did not tell me his name right because he didnt remember well . I hope you understand why I nor Garp say this before hope you two to get together as soon as possible. whith the card are four leaf eat for you teletrasporten in the city where your sister are . there are four so you have two and your sister have also two so if your sister wants to return she can and also is the same with you if you want to return. I only hope that you search your sister as my last wish ace this I'm asking as your mother I hope you understand this_

 _with love_

 _your mother_

)

at first I did not believe what the letter said but after eating a leaf appeared in a place I dont know

I'm walking and bump into someone

* * *

 **lucy pov**

after leaving the guild and pack my stuff myself with happy were talking and walking until I bump into someone and I fell backwards and I saw that the other person had brown hair, freckles and dark eyes with a hat a tattoo that said asce but s with a cross so I imagine that his name is ace and he seemed angry

Miss sorry let me help the that i think it called ace person said help me up

lushy are you okay?-ask happy I look to happy then to the other person to look to his face and it seem to be surprised

I am well happy I said

by chance your name is lucy heart something- the person said

when the person say that I took a pocicion for a fight and asked

why do you want to know?

because I am her brother but i dont know she knows me i didnt know her untill today because a leter of my mother anyway do you know her by the way my name is protogas D Ace said ace

wait its imposble that i had a brother because i am the only daughter I said I surprised

lucy you were adopted to that family anyway how old are you? -prengunto ace

18 why - I wonder

well i am old than you but my mother said that you will be older than i am why ist that?said ace

because i was trapped in some island for 7 years and i didnt age up said lucy

thats explain so now I am older than you so Im going to be your older brother and you will be my little sister-ace said

o-ok-I said

lushy you had a brother and didnt tell me you're bad lushy- happy said imitating to be sad and hurt

shut uo cat I didnt know until now and then I think of and idea and say hey happy a why not go to the house of my father to see if one of their testimony left a letter saying that I had a brother-i told them

hey Im aldo going with you ace told me

I said ok I

* * *

 **on the way to the Heartfilia mansion**

this is a big city said ace

this was not a city that was where the servants lived the land came to the mountains said lucy

WHAT - exclaimed ace

yep here we are now enter to the house said lucy

lushy where we will be Searching- said happy

in the library and then in the office of my dad said lucy

your dad is not going to upset you enter his office without warning-I ask ace

my dad is dead ace lucy said almost in a whisper

sorry I didnt want you to remember memories that makes you sad said ace

no matter ... now let's look at the bibloteca- said lucy

aye said ahppy

* * *

 **after three hours searching IN THE library**

I can not believe thar in the library had so many books and have not found anything said ace

aye-said one happy tired

dont exclaim yo were sleeping ech time you open a new book- lucy said

aye- said again happy

now we have the office of my father- said lucy

* * *

 **after half an hour in the office**

I found a letter on the back says Lucy Heartfilia / Gold D Lucy exclaimed happy

this must be said ace

happy her the letter to lucy lucy open it and start reading

dear lucy:

 _if you're reading this means you know you have a brother ... what I mean is that you are not my real daughter I and layla adopt you from a woman that coudnt have you because if you were with her in the villa she was staying you and her were going to die so she decided to give up you for adoption so that you do not die, I wanted to apologize for things I did to you and not tell you this before, I didnt told you because i didnt want to lose you . and when I adopt with layla I told myself that I was going to be your father and was afraid that when I said to you that you were adopted you left the house but in the end you left the house no lucy?, I hope you're doing well in fairy tail I'm doing this letter because I do not know if you're alive or not because you and your friends are missing for 3 years and I have all my hope that you're alive lucy if you're not my daughter blood I consider my own daughter. also I want to say that the wish of your mother was to call you Gol D and a name but i was selfish and didnt want to call you Gold D instead heartfilia. we named you lucy infront of your mother 'in a form saying that she like the name' and she ask me way I explain to her the reason is because you name is from lucky and then she said if we name her Gold D lucy but I didnt want that so i put your name lucy heartfilia I know I am selfish i wish that you forgive me for that. I just hope that you are well and I want to tell your brother to protect you in any place you are with her if not I'm going to kill you but I think when you read this letter i must be dead no? if im when you read this and your brother hurt you im gonna taught your brother in my spirit I hope you will forgive me my daughter and good luck on your journey_

 _with love_

 _your **father** adoptive father jude Heartfilia_

i forgave you- lucy repeated and repeated crying

happy was crying and said lushy

ace was hugging lucy telling things to comfort

after Lucy stop to crying

ace I already decided'll accompany you in the other dimension- said lucy

if you go lushy I also go said happy

I hoped that say that ... now take one of these leaves and eat it... but I have to warn you that if you eat this leaf you cant came back to this dimension ever again i think - said ace

after that lucy thought lucy says

I will go and you happy

I will but I will miss the other and didnt I tell you that I was going to accompany lushy 'said happy

okey ace-nii

thats good I am happy that you accompany me to my adventures but I have something to tell you ... I'm a pirate- said ace

WHAT - scream lucy and happy

lushy you are great you have a pirate brother that means we are going to transform into pirates when we leave with you ace? ask happy

yes happy when you are going to travel with me you will be pirates and join the crew that i am said ace and then he thought I can not wait to tell everyone that I have a sister then growls but I will protect it for all men who want my little sister

okey ace-nii now stop putting that face said lucy

oh sorry lu ... ace said but did not finish because he fell asleep

lucy wakes ace. after ace wakes up he takes three leafs from his pocket and passed one to lucy and another to happy and the las he take it for him and then tells happy and lucy

at the count of 3 we eat leaf

1 Said happy

2 said lucy

3 ace and when all of them eat the leaf they disappeared from the office

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter**

 **pairing for lucy**

 **zoro**

 **law**

 **shanks**

 **smoker**

 **sanji**

 **kidd**

 **framework**

 **mihawk**

 **doflamigo**

 **etc ... can all those who want less luffy, sabo, ace they will do like brothers to her and fairy tail characters as they are in other dimencion eelos but if they can add to the list but can be all but natsu and gray but that will make you have a great change in history if you please try to vote for another non-fairy tail**

 **says goodbye happy. neko - chan 1**


	3. explanation

CHAPTER 3

IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER

* * *

lucy wakes ace. after ace wakes up he takes three leafs from his pocket and passed one to lucy and another to happy and the he takes it for him and then tells happy and lucy

at the count of 3, we eat the leaf

1 Said happy

2 said lucy

3 ace and when all of them eat the leaf they disappeared from the office

LUCY POV

when I finish eating the leaf I opened my eyes (which had been closed by eating the leaf) and I saw that I was in a completely different place office of my dad I mean we are on an island filled with sand like a desert

where are we _ lushy-happy ask

but I did not know how to answer to _ so I had to wake my brother who was sleeping as usual

when I awake I ask

ace-nii where are we

we are in Alabasta - said ace

oh, and why are we here? ask happy

because this was the last place which I was before eating the leaf said ace

oh .. ace-nii could you train me to more "weak" - ask I

but lushy you're not weak you are strong because you have 10 golden keys 5 silver keys and 3 color platinum and to hold those keys and open 3 doors and also know the king of stellar spirits that's a lot to make a mage of stellar Spirit said encouraging me happy

you are right happy but I just want to be stronger to prove to others that I am not weak and you also know the king of stellar spirits I said

why the keys make you strong? ... why different colored keys ... what is a stellar spirits mage ... and now that I remember what is fairy tail in the letter it was saying but I forgot to ask ace-nii

the magic of stellar spirits is a magic where a mage can summon spirits that represent the constellations, the golden keys represent the signs of the zodiac and I have 10 and are only 12 the other two's has a friend named Yukino and I have to Aquarius, Taurus, cancer, Virgo, Leo or loke, Sagittarius, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, Capricorn and these are naturally used for battles, the silver keys represent the constellations I have crux 'southern cross', Horologium' the clock 'Lyra' the lyre 'Nikora or as I call plue is Canis minor 'and pyxis' the compass' and the platinum keys are very rare to find these days I have only 3 and they represent animals from mythology , I have Draco the dragon, the pegasus the pegasus and the Fenix the Tail is a guild , a guild is where are people who are wizards to do _ happy jobs and also wizards can make equips or can go alone to the jobs, fairy tail before was different from other guilds because fairy tail not cared if you were not your family or relative by blood they considered you a family but all that changed [I hope I have explained well] - I explain

why it change - ace-nii ask

when he ask that I started to remember the times that my "Nakama" did to me in those 10 months that make me cry so I start to cry, when I was crying and ace-nii is altered so much because he did not know what to do I could see it in his expression of altered face and could not help to giggle at his face and when I laughed it seems that ace-nii calmed down a little and hugged me and I cried in his arms, after some minutes happy ask "lushy if you want me to explain what step in the 10 months "

okay happy I said

what happened is that people of the guild except very few people start to ignore and say that she was weak and pathetic to lushy since a return from the dead from a person of the guild and that was for 10 months then the day before yesterday her team kicked off the team and she was told that it was a replacement and that was weak then she decided to leave the guild and accept leaving the team but I could not accept losing lushy then I went with her explain happy

oh ... so now you that you explained to me can I go to kill them? ask ace

ace-nii you can not because I do not know if you forgot but we are in another dimension I said

oh ... ok said ace-nii disappointed because he can't be able to go where they are

then ace-nii what skill you have-I ask

He transforms his hand into the fire and I am surprised and he tells to me I ate mera Mera no mi and that is why I can transform into fire

what is the mera mera no mi ask happy

and the mera mera no mi is a devil fruit -ace-nii says

and what is a devil fruit - I ask

It is a fruit that if you eat it you lose the ability to swim and doesn't taste good and there are three types of devil fruit one is zoan that allows you to transform into an animal or a hybrid of the animal like a friend of mine from my crew called Marco and he ate fruit type zoan and now he can be transformed into a phoenix, other is logia type this fruit allows you to transform into the element of fruit control at the whim of the person and create the element I ate Devil fruit a logia type since I can transform into fire create the element and control at my whill the last type of the devil fruit is paramecia and they make the consumer fruit has a power "over human" and this usually has to do with the physical body, manipulate the environment or play some kind of substance like my little brother named monkey D. Luffy his body is of rubber or you can call him a rubber man [hope I have explained well on the fruits and if I am missing something or explain something wrong in this explanetion can you tell me please by PM the same with the explanation of the guilds and magic and stellar spirits] said ace-nii

ah now I understood you ate a fruit that did not taste well and you won new powers and lost the chance to swim oooooh ... haha you have a weakness for the water said happy

Shut up cat-I yell

lushy said you're mean-ask happy

I sighed and thought for a while on the information ace-nii said and then told me that he had a brother so I then ask

ace-nii you said Monkey D. Luffy's your brother that means it's my brother too?

no, because he is my younger brother by a promise we made as children and it was one more person he was called sabo but died but if you want you can consider your brother and explain why you consider your brother but he is a little stupid said Ace-nii

okay ace-nii _ so now can practiceI ask

Yes- said ace

lushy why not ask for help also your stellar spirits to see if they too can train you said happy

oh right, I had not summoned to any of my spirits for a long acenii who want to see first? 'I said

Capricorn because that's my sign acenii said

okay ...! opens the door Goat .. CAPRICORN¡- I said

Capricorn thought when to see what is although in another dimension like can I do magic

lucy sama what you want today said Capricorn

can you train me to make me stronger and I also wanted to introduce you to my brother ace I said and when I see acenii I see that his sleeping so I wake him up and when he wakes up and he sees and he says Capricorn

hello giant goat my name is Protogas D Ace and I am lucy brother

hi ace-sama is a pleasure to meet you but I have a question why are you are brothers if I always thought that Laylasama only had a daughter not two and answering your question expected to you to said that lucy-sama said Capricorn and then make a bow to me

Capricorn thanks and I and ace are brothers and we just discovered yesterday by letters from our mother and jude I said

Capricorn thought then said

when we are going to start the training - ask Capricorn

tomorrow because today it's getting a little late so it better to camp now I thought I said _

aye sir-said happy

for me is good, good bay Capricorn say at the same time ace I said nii

see you Capricorn- I said to then close the door

then we will camp... but we do not have any materials lushy- said happy

oh right said ace I said

I know what we can do-I said

Open the door of the maid ... VIRGO ! after that appeared Virgo

hi, princess ... punishment - ask Virgo

no ... no punishment or never but Virgo can you do me a favor could you put a camp for me and my brother? -Ask

that it is all princess? ... and It's nice to meet ace-sama ... punishment? said, Virgo

no ace -nii said and it seems to he blush a bit

Virgo put the camp and said me

Virgo thanks and You can go now I said

good now I am going to sleep lushy said happy

they are two tents one for me and happy and the other for me ace-nii when I was entering the tent I told ace

good night ace-nii

lulu happy goodnight _ ace

when he say that I enter to my tent they pulled out my pajamas that Virgo leave with a bag with clothing in my tent and I change and then I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow I'll do my training and my last thought before falling asleep was

I will show that I am not weak and be stronger your Natsu you will see!

I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THE THIRD CHAPTER

The next chapter going to be lucy training AND when LUCY AND LUFFY met FOR THE FIRST TIME

ME IF SOMETHING LACKING IN THE EXPLANATIONS OR I PUT SOMETHING THAT WAS WRONG PUT PLEASE SAY TO ME WHAT IS WRONG OR IF THERE SOMETHING THAT IS LACKING

ACE SAID THAT HE WAS CAPRICORN BEACAUSE I SEARCH AND SEE ON A WEB onepiece . wocial / general / one _ piece _ astrologia (ALL TOGETHER)

THE PAIRINGS THAT IT COULD BE WITH LUCY ARE

ZORO:1

LAW:1

shanks : 0

smoker :0

sanji : 0

kidd :0

marco :0

mihawk: 0

USSOP: 0

DO YOU WANT TO LUCY LEARN A NEW MAGIC? OR EAT A DEVIL FRUIT? OR BOTH?

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

HAPPY . neko - chan 1


	4. Trainig

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **IN THE PREVIUS CHAPTER**

Lulu happy goodnight _ ace

when he say that I enter to my tent AND pulled out my pajamas that Virgo leave with a bag with clothing in my tent and I change and then I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow I'll do my training and my last thought before falling asleep was

I will show that I am not weak and be stronger your natsu you will see!

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

When I woke up I saw happy sleeping next to me after I saw the time and saw that it was 730 in the morning then decided to summon capricorn and start training, I got out of the sleeping bag and find a clothes to wear today, leaving the carp I call capriconr

OPEN THE GATE OF THE GOAT ... CAPRICORN !

Capricorn appears and bow to me and says

lucy-sama ready to train

yes I said

then we start meditating also I wanted to mention that the king said that there is a kind of celestial magic called Star Dress that you will practice when you have the amount of magic that is need after gemeni is going to transformed into hibiki to see if he can transfer the information for you to learn one new type of magic said capricon

ok- I said the I continue meditaiting

* * *

 **AFTER A FEW HOURS (1230)**

Ace-nii and happy already had awakened and now two of them and loke were talking while I meditated and capricorn told me to do

lucy-sama I better leave for now we can continue after you lunch said capricorn

ok then I said then I summon Virgo and ask her to bring us food

hime-sama here's your food ... punishment? I ask virgo

no ... thanks virgo and you can go if want- saying this virgo disappeared and ace finished talkingwith happy and went to lunch with me in a conformable silence until ace-nii ask me

what are you going to train? and how? because I'm going to train to fight hand to hand -ace-nii question

capricorn and my spirits will teach me a new type of celestial magic called Star Dress after I have learned star dress gemeni will transform into a friend of mine from another guild called hibiki since he has a magic that can transfer whaterever to my brain so he will transfering how to learn the new magic that I want and then I have to practice with that magic and when are we going to start ?ace-nii said I.

tomorrow after lunch- said ace

I said ok

capricorn came after lunch and told me to start meditating again until it got dark and I had to go to sleep

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up and asks virgo a white sheet with a pencil to write what these days with my training also I summon capricorn to ask when he thinks I'm ready for start practicing star dress and he told me with the power I have now I could start practicing in a few days after that I started writing the things I would do and times

 ** _FIRST DAY_**

 _meditate (7: 30-9: 30)_

 _breakfast (9: 30-10: 00)_

 _recess for 30 minutes_

 _meditate (10: 30- 12:00)_

 _half-hour break_

 _lunch (12: 30- 1:30)_

 _train with ace-nii (1: 30-4: 30)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _train with Loke (5: 00- 6:30)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _dinner (7: 00-8: 00)_

 _meditate (8: 00- 9:30)_

 _sleep_

 ** _SECOND DAY_**

 _meditate (7: 30-9: 30)_

 _breakfast (9: 30-10: 00)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _practice with my whip or a new weapon (10: 30-12: 00)_

 _lunch (12: 30- 1:30)_

 _train with ace-nii (1: 30-4: 30)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _train with Loke (5: 00- 6:30)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _dinner (7: 00-8: 00)_

 _meditate (8: 00- 9:30)_

 _sleep_

 ** _THIRD DAY_**

 _meditate (7: 30-9: 30)_

 _breakfast (9: 30-10: 00)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _Star dress (10: 30-12: 00)_

 _lunch (12: 30- 1:30)_

 _train with ace-nii (1: 30-4: 30)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _train with Loke (5: 00- 6:30)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _dinner (7: 00-8: 00)_

 _meditate (8: 00- 9:30)_

 _sleep_

 ** _FOURTH DAY_**

 _meditate (7: 30-9: 30)_

 _breakfast (9: 30-10: 00)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _Star dress (10: 30-12: 00)_

 _lunch (12: 30- 1:30)_

 _train with ace-nii (1: 30-4: 30)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _train with Loke (5: 00- 6:30)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _dinner (7: 00-8: 00)_

 _meditate (8: 00- 9:30)_

 _sleep_

 ** _FIFTH DAY_**

 _meditate (7: 30-9: 30)_

 _breakfast (9: 30-10: 00)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _Star dress (10: 30-12: 00)_

 _lunch (12: 30- 1:30)_

 _train with ace-nii (1: 30-4: 30)_

 _thirty-minute recess_

 _train with Loke (5: 00- 6:30)_

 _practice with my whip or a new weapon (6:30 to 7:00)_

 _dinner (7: 00-8: 00)_

 _meditate (8: 00- 9:30)_

 _sleep_

 ** _SIXTH DAY_**

 _meditate (7: 30-9: 30_

 _breakfast (9:30 to 10:00)_

 _free (10: 00- 8:00)_

 _meditate (8:00 to 9:30)_

 _sleep_

 _ **SEVENTH DAY**_

 _meditate (7: 30-9: 30_

 _breakfast (9:30 to 10:00)_

 _free (10: 00- 8:00)_

 _star dress (8:00 to 9:30)_

 _sleep_

and this it will repeat every day of the week and month till I learn Star dress

ace-nii, Loke, happy and capricorn agreed with schedules that put to eat (for happy and ace) and train (for Loke, ace, and capricorn)

* * *

 **AFTER A MONTH AND A HALF**

I can finally do star dress now.

Now I had to learn a new magic from hibiki-gemini and change my schedule but instead of star dress the new magic

in the first free I buy a new sword to train in the days that I had free or practice with a weapon

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

I had free time so me and happy went to buy thing to the camp but ace-nii stayed in the camp and then me and happy went to the shops with berris that ace-nii gave us to buy things for the camp and a sword because I wanted a sword.

when I enter the store I saw a sword with gold and withe handle and the scabbard was silver lines in red

I approach the seller with sword in hand and told him how valuable is the sword and he told me 1000 beries then I was surprised because it was so cheap so i ask why this sword is cheap and he would not answer me the first time I asked him he didnt because he was thinking if he tell me or not then I said it again and he ended saying that sword is called akuma because many people say there's a demon inside of the sword that he control if you were a normal human (if you ate a Devil Fruit he would control you) so that why it was so cheap then I kept thinking until happy said: _lushy you're not a normal human you are a mage that can count dont you think?_ then i agree with happy and then ask the seller if I could try the sword and he told me yes I grip the sword and remove from its holster and I found this sword more beutiful because this sword has a the blade Very white and looked as if the swor never had used then "cut" the wind to the left and the right testing the weight of the sword and I love it so I ask the salesman who had a surprised face how much it is? then he said to me _its 1 berri but can you anser first my question why the demon inside the sword dont control you?_ I grin to the seller it can be because I am a mage and from another dimension after that I was laughing with happy when we go out of the store because the face of the seller got when I nothing happened to me and when I said I was a mage and another dimension

 **END FLASH BACK**

All the while I was thinking I was looking at the sword that I have at my right, then pull out my sword so I training with my sword after a while practicing I take a break and I could not help thinking that I'm anxius to learn a new magic and the magic I will learn it will be like Juvia-chan, fullbuster, titania (she called like that because she is angry with them) and Freed-san

* * *

 **AFTER 2 MONTHS AND A HALF**

I can finally use the magic of Juvia-chan, fullbuster, titania and Freed-san.

Now ace-nii, happy and I were on a boat at sea and I did not know where we weregoing so I ask to ace-nii where are we going?

on the way to my crew said ace-nii

then

I could not be excited and nervous about meeting the crew of ace-nii

* * *

 **HI... I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER**

 **THE PAIRINGS THAT IT COULD BE WITH LUCY ARE**

 **ZORO:2**

 **LAW:2**

 **kidd: 1**

 **nobody: 1**

 **shanks : 0**

 **smoker :0**

 **sanji : 0**

 **marco :0**

 **mihawk: 0**

 **USSOP: 0**

 **SEE YOU**

 **HAPPY . NEKO - CHAN 1**


	5. meetings

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **In the previous chapter**

I can finally use the magic of Juvia-chan, fullbuster, titania and Freed-san.

Now ace-nii, happy and I were on a boat at sea and I did not know where we weregoing so I ask to ace-nii where are we going?

on the way to my crew said ace-nii

then I am excited and nervous about meeting the crew of ace-nii

* * *

 **ACE POV**

I am excited to introduce the crew and pops my sister and I'm also very proud of her because of her progress in training her

we spent a few hours since we started to navigate and the I get to see the pops boat then I pulled out a den den mushi to tell the old man that I have a surprise to show him , the old answers the den den mushi

pops Iam in front of the boat and I bring you a surprise I said

oh ... okay what would that surprise said pops

you will see also Im very close to the boat - I said

then I cut the call.

I mooring the boat to a aside of the boat of pops then I climb with lulu and happy as quiet as possible so that only pops know I am in the boat, I went into the shadows when I reach the deck and saw old and I came out of the shadows and told lulu and happy with a sign to stay there in the shadows then I told the old

hey pops my surprise I have for you is to introduce you to my little sister Gold D lucy and his companion happy-

Gold D lucy ... that means is the daughter of Roger thought Whitebeard

I made a sign to lucy and happy to come out of the shadows to greet pops

hello my name is Lucy hear ... Gold D lucy and this is my partner happy is a pleasure to meet the captain of my brother - said a lulu

Aye - said happy scaring the crew also I saw that some people had a little blush on the cheeks when they saw lulu tht make me growl

hahaha pops laugh that made my thoughts were interrupted

but before pops say anything more lulu said something

I can ask you something sir?

yes said pops

why do you have these "machines" around around you- said lu

because I have a disease that can not cure- said the old

maybe I can cure your sickness said lucy

I saw many surprised faces around the crew

haha ... you look like your father say those things because it is impossible to cure me but I want to hear how you will "cure" my disease- said the pops

with a friend I have ... **OPEN THE GATE OF THE ETERNAL BIRD... BERMUTH !**

after lulu said that appeared a bird and his size are as top as an elephant with red flames, blue/light blue, yellow and orange beside lulu also I saw the faces of the crew and I could not laugh because their faces were very funny but seeing the face of marco made me growl because I saw surprise on his face with a little blush and happiness to see the phoenix

* * *

 **MARCO POV**

when ace said he had a surprise on the den den mushi and saw him out of the shadows with her sister I could not help feeling jealous of ace since he can spend all the time he want with her and for me she was an angel that came to earth after thinking this could not help but blush but when the blue cat talk I was surprised because I did not know that cats can talk but then when she said she could cure pop I thought it was impossible because many doctors have tried before and when appeared a phoenix I can not help but be happy and surprised that there was a fenix and I can probably help with more technical for me and surprised since appeared out of nowhere

* * *

 **ACE POV**

bermuth can you heal this man who has a disease- said lulu to bermuth

I already knew him to bermuth since the first training with lulu she presented to me saying that he would be the person/animal that was going to cure every time we have a friendly battle that why I met him

of course I can lucy-sama said bermuth with a very deep voice

bermuth approached pops and one seal of flames appears below and above of him and pops after a few minutes the seal disappeared then bermuth approached lulu and said

lucy-sama I already have cured his disease - said bermuth

bermuth thanks you can go if you want - said lulu

I would like to stay in my companion form next to you said bermuth

okay-lu said

after that bermuth brightness and then when it finish the brightness bermuth was the size of an eagle on the shoulder of lu

After that I do not remember anything because I fell asleep

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

eh-nii ace fell asleep again I think

ehm I ask you a question ... lucy - said a person with blond hair

I nodded my head

uh ... I wonder if I could talk to your friend who is on your shoulder? - Asked the blonde

bermuth opened one eye and said what do you want with me human

I wanted to talk about the skills that have phoenix to see if there is another skill that can learn- said the blonde

eh! ... then you must marco the person that eat the Devil fruit type zoan and of the phoenix or that's what told me ace-nii- I said

ah then you know my name ...- said marco

mmm ... okay I'll help you with new skills- bermuth said then leave my shoulder and the go on the shoulder marco

mmmmh ... Lucy I have a question who did you cure my illness - ask the sir

ah it is that I do not come from this dimension-I said if it was nothing and with a smile from ear to ear

AYE- said happy

WHAT - some people shouted crew

with that shout awoke to ace-nii

I'm a wizard from another dimension and the dimension that I come from magicals creatures like dragons or wizards are I said

and your what kind of magic you have? wonder Whitebeard

I can summon spirits of the constellations with keys as bermuth but is a special key and that is neither gold or silver that are the typical keys also I have the magic to control water or put my body in water, to create things with ice, reequiparme armor, clothing or my sword and write ancient runes that are like a law and no ono can break-said

lulu and happy can join the crew pops wonder ace-nii

jajaja... okay ... brats GIVE THE WELCOME TO HAPPY THE CAT AND LUCY THE MAGE OF THE CREW ... and also from now on going to be one of my "children" - said Whitebeard

ok / aye! -Happy and I said

lulu, happy welcome to the crew-ace-nii said with a smile from ear to ear

* * *

 **ACE POV**

 **AT NIGHT**

and you know where is this traitor? - Ask

the last time I saw him was on an island near alabsta most likely in a few weeks or a month more he will be in alabasta- the one person said

damm! if I would have stayed in Alabasta perhaps I would caught him i thought

ace-nii who is "the traitor" - wonder lulu

that traitor is called teach he was a person who killed the former commander of the second division that was called tatch only because he wanted the Devil fruit that tatch had and now I'm chasing him- I said

I can go with you- ask lulu

It is a bit dangerous but can come- said

and before leaving we can stay as I want to learn more about this crew said lulu

that because you want to be with marco you liiiiikeeee him said happy as you said laughing

shudup cat ... I did not say that I want to stay because I want to know the person who take care of ace-nii said lu

okay we will stay one week after we leave okay- said

ok ... you're the best ace-nii- lulu said then she hug me

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER**

 **IN Alabasta**

Ace go to that restoraunt because I thin there wil have many tasty fish I have also i am hungry said happy

okey said ace

lucy, ace and happy enter then sat on the bar and the waiter approached to ask what they wanted

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

Ace asked much food as I only asked me a salad and happy ordered fish

when ace-nii was eating he went to sleep and all the people of restaurant and outsiders people began to say that ace-Nii had been killed by a spider that his look is similar to a fesa or something like that they started saying and I do not I could not laugh when ace-nii woke up and saw the surprised faces of people and a lady approached ace asking if he was okay but the only clean in her dress then the lady was crying that made me to stand up and kick his head telling him that it's not hoe you traet a woman after that he start talking to the waitress then he fall asleep again and Isit and then laugh at his attitude, then when I finish my salad a man with white hair came over and started talking with ace and the only thing that I hear was

you are the problem- said type of white hair then his arm transform into smoke

I then asked if the person was a logia type and ace-nii only nod with his head then his hat covered his eyes

I heard that the white-haired person was a marine and I told happy

ace-nii and the marine are going to fight I bet 500 beris that ace-nii win I said -

Aye! i bet 1000 beris that its a tie-happy said

but when they were about to fight a man with straw hat, a vest or polera red, pants that reach to his knees, with chalas and a bandage on his hand hits the marine in the back making the marine fly away and clash against ace-nii making two of them from flying away breaking the wall of the place and many more.

happy then starts to laugh and says give me 1000 beris lushy

I'll not give anything they even didnt fight - i said

your mean -said happy

let's see ace-nii happy I said

Aye- said

I see ace-nii come to the restoraunt and ask if it's okay and tells me

lulu ... do you know who was?

He was a person of my age I think was man had a straw hat, a vest or red turtleneck, pants to the knee, I said-

happy, ace-nii and I entered the restorante then the marine stick our heads down when I lift I reequipe me my sword and start to write runes at the entrance of restoraunt so the marine cant go outside then I help ace NII to get up and see that the person with the straw hat is outside the Store running and marine tries chase him but he hits the runes and attempts to pass again but he hit again the runs and then I listen happy said that

it is impossible for your passes the runes because it says 'no marine can go outside of the store till it pass ten minutes when Gold D lucy is outside of this place' that is what it is said cant you read now you have to wait till lushy leaves this place - said happy

bye I said

then ace-nii and I were running towards the entrance of the place the I hear the marine says

Gold D ...lucy!? -

happy where he left - said ace-nii

straight said happy

ace-nii you know who was? - I Ask

Yeah... he is Monkey D. Luffy and he is the other brother that I have and I've told you so much about ace-nii said

really?! now I have a chance to know him- i said

yes ... but now we have to find luffy- said ace

after a while running we found luffy but before we can introduce me and luffy some marines began to haunt us whether then ace-nii ask

luffy where is your crew?

but luffy says nothing more that stretching his arms then he grabs me and ace and go to a place where there is an ocean view and luffy start searching his crew whe he sees his crew he stretch again his arms and goes to his crew forgetting us

happy go behind me and ace when some marines approach and I say

 **STAR DRESS: LEO**

I change my clothes a stylish suit (I'm not good explaining clothes but it's like loke but costume for women)

and then I say Regalus lucy kick and leave some marine unconsius

happy fly with ace-NII towards luffy's boat I will go there with my aquarius form but when you put ace-nii in the boat can you put me there also I said

Aye said happy

 **STAR DRESS: AQUARIUS!**

I jump to the sea and happy start to fly with ace-nii

happy and ace-nii reach the boat so happy after me out of the water and put me on the boat then I hug happy and tell the crew of luffy

hello my name is Gold D Lucy and this is my partner happy is a pleasure to meet you

* * *

 **HI I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER**

 **THE PAIRINGS THAT IT COULD BE WITH LUCY ARE**

 **ZORO:2**

 **LAW:2**

 **kidd: 1**

 **nobody: 1**

 **shanks : 0**

 **smoker :0**

 **sanji : 0**

 **marco :0**

 **mihawk: 0**

 **USSOP: 0**

 **I ALSO WANT TO SAY THANKS TO**

 **Apikins**

 **CrackPairingRule**

 **Hime2700Tsuna**

 **Naoli**

 **Shadowing**

 **for follow my history and also to**

 **CrackPairingRule**

 **Hime2700Tsuna**

 **Naoli**

 **Shadowing**

 **for favorite my history**

 **when you favorite/follow make me so happy so THANKS for follow my history**

 **SEE YOU**

 **HAPPY . NEKO - CHAN 1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **in the previous chapter**

 _STAR DRESS: AQUARIUS!_

I jump to the sea and happy start to fly with ace-nii

happy and ace-nii reach the boat so happy after me out of the water and put me on the boat then a hug-happy and I tell the crew of Luffy

hello my name is Lucy Gold D and this is my partner happy is a pleasure to meet you

* * *

 **in this chapter**

GOL..GOLD D ... SHE IS THE DAUGHTER ROGER! ALL CREW EXCEPT THOUGHT LUFFY

...- A moment of awkward silence

lucy I think we present bad there is much silence said, Happy

maybe happy- said lucy

EH! ... The cat can speak- all of them ask

-AYE- Said then happy to show their wings

EH... - they all shouted again, ace and lucy were laughing

-SUGOI! ... Join me crew-said Luffy

Luffy I can not ... I'm on the crew of Ace-nii- said lucy

oh ...- said Luffy disappointed

wait a second, you said when you introduce that your name is Gold D lucy, then that means you are the daughter of the former king of pirates one person said with the hair blue / light blue

uh ... yeah ... I think ... Ace, I am the daughter of the former pirate king? - Said lucy

lucy Aye ... wait ... you were the daughter of the former king of pirates and did not tell me ... you're bad Lucy- said a 'hurt "happy

shut up cat ..- Lucy said angrily at the cat

Lucy, you are bad- Happy said "crying"

Ace sigh

yes , Lucy, you are the daughter of the former pirate king- said Ace

and why you did not tell me before - asked lucy

I had forgotten since you're from another dimension and I did not think this would be relevant to you ... I am sorry said ace

oh ...- said lucy

...- Another awkward silence passed

eh .. you are from another dimension wonder a little reindeer

how cute you are- Lucy said the she hug the reindeer

tell me cute not make me happy, you idiot - Said the reindeer

lushy ... there are some Navy ships moving closer - said, Happy

how many? - ask a man with the green hair

many- answered Happy

I got it - said Ace and Lucy at the same time

happy- ace said, then he jump off the ship and happy grabbed him and began to fly with him

 _STAR-DRESS AQUARIUS-_

lucy said to then jump to the water

when lucy moved closer to the boats she said

 _ICE-MAKE: Floor-_

then the sea around lucy froze and Happy let Ace on the platform

The person who defeats the most boats win- said lucy

-ok- answered ace

 _Open up the door of the twins ... GEMINI!_

a sound of a bell ( "ding dong") is heard and the two blue things appeared

Piri, Piri what do you want lucy-sama asked

Transform in me, and let's make Urano Metria- said lucy

-ok, Piri, Piri- they said then they transform into lucy

if you are going to do "it" then I better prepare, I will not leave you to win- ace said

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine._

 _Oh, Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect_ become _complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh, 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 ** _Urano Metria!_**

while Lucy was doing her spell, Ace made a giant fireball, while the spell was finish and hit the boats, Ace shot the fireball to the boats, the boats touch the two powers and they ended up as ashes

-Ace-Nii I win - said , Lucy

I win- said Ace

\- you did not win, because I destroyed the boats and then you only burn the pieces that were left, so I win - said lucy

no, I win because I burn first the boats then you destroyed the boats- said Ace

-no, I win - said lucy

-NO, I win you lose- Ace said

-I did not lose- Lucy said

No, you lose-

-Happy, I win no? - Ask lucy

-. happy did I win? - Wonder Ace

Er ...you both of you win ..- said, Happy

\- No, I win lucy said

\- No, you didn't, I win- Ace said

So they continued fighting until happy have to fly to the boat with Ace and lucy swam until she was close to the boat then she control the water to be got on the boat

SUGOI ... Ace may fight you again and lucy will you fight me -? said Luffy when ace and lucy reached the boat

Luffy I do not recommend to fight lushy ... she beat Ace- said, Happy

Hey! that time didn't count because she cheated using water power ... if she did not use it, I would have win -Ace said

-not my fault that I can use water and have a spirit that can also use water nor is it my fault that's your weakness- said lucy

but it's your fault to have such terrific spirit- Ace said

A ... S-SPIRIT -?! shouted the reindeer and a person with long nose

lushy I am hungry ... said, Happy

uh ... I am too- said lucy

haha ... you two never change ... .. oh, you still have not presented to us -said Ace

I am Roronoa Zoro, the first mate, and swordsman, and my dream is to be the best swordsman in the world -said a man with green hair and three swords

"oh... kuma do you think this swordsman is strong?" lucy talk to her mind (lucy now is wearing her sword, when she is talking to Kuma, she is touching her sword with her hand)

 **"Hmm ... he will be a good fighter ...** " a very serious and dark voice answered on the head of lucy

\- Hey, Zoro ...I want to fight you- said lucy

Oh ... so you're swordswoman? I ask Zoro

yes-lucy said

it is not fair why can Zoro fight you while I can't- whined Luffy

but Lucy just ignores him

yes or no?- ask lucy

yeah- said Zoro

lulu still not everyone presented , so why not fight after they present they selfs and after you eat- Ace suggest

for me this is well-Zoro and lucy said

I am Nami, the navigation of the ship, my dream is to draw the entire world map - said a person with red hair

It is nice to meet Nami said lucy

I am Ussop and I am the captain of the ship, with 8 million people and also have magic powers- said a person with black hair and a long nose

That's a lie and I can tell you for these reasons

the first is that this boat does not fit 8000 people unless they are tiny and invisible but feel I no presence of magic or something like that so it is not possible that in this boat have 8000 people , besides I do not see other boats having those people

the second reason you are not the captain because you if you were the captain Luffy did not have the dream of being the king of the pirates

The third reason you aren't a mage because I did not feel any magic in you

whether my deduction tells me you're a liar, and tell lies for you to be happy but in reality, without offending the contrary no offense, you are a coward but your dream is to improve that and I think that you will do it and you will become a great warrior - said lucy

That was a bit offensive but thank you for believing I can complete my dream, Lucy- said Ussop

lushy you are bad- said, Happy

hey! ... well you may have reason Happy- said lucy

then Lucy comes closer to Ussop and bows to him

forgive me Ussop I should not have said words so offensive- said lucy

no, Its okay, don't worry - said Usopp

I'm Sanji, and I'm the cook of the crew and my dream is to find the All Blue ... if you want something to ask me, and if you want something more you too I can ask it- said a blond then he take the hand of lucy and when he is about to kiss her hand he is kicked

nobody touches my princess I am the only person who can do that- said a person with ginger hair while hugging the waist of lucy

And who are you to tell me that- Sanji said angrily

I am her faithful spirit- said the person with ginger hair

then I will become her knight and cook- said Sanji

who gave you permission to get in that position eh- said the spirit

if you continue fighting I will not talk to either of you, also I will ask Aries and Virgo to do my food, and I can ask Capricorn to fight with me so stop now- said lucy

That stopped the fight of the two

but Princess he was about to kiss your hand I'm the only one who can do that- said the person with ginger hair

They liiiiike each other. said, Happy

shut up cat... and Loke that's is only in your dreams, and also you can not do that because you have to Aries now- said lucy

but princess- said, Loke

bye, Loke... we can talk later...forced closure of Lion's Gate - said lucy

after that Loke disappears

sorry for that, but he has always done the same since I met him- said lucy

it is okay ... my name is Vivi and I'm the princess of Alabasta- said a person with blue/ light blue hair

it is a pleasure to meet you princess Ace said

it is a pleasure to met you - said lucy

aye - said, Happy

My name is Tony Tony Chopper, I'm the doctor of the crew, and my dream (I think it is) is to be a better doctor and save all possible lives- said blue-nosed reindeer

how cute-lucy said

tell me cute will not make me happy your idiot -said Chopper

but you seem to me very happy- said lucy

Aye - said, Happy

lulu, It is our turn to introduce ourselves again- said Ace

okay- said lucy

my name is Protogas D Ace, I am brother Luffy and lucy and I am the captain of the second division white beard Pirates- Ace said

My name is Happy and I am the partner of lucy and Ace, I am an Exceed, former member of fairy tail and crewmember of white beard said, Happy

my name is Gold D Lucy or Lucy Heartfilia and I am sister Ace and I am the mage of the crew of white beard said lucy

wait... do you said Mage? ask Nami

ah .. is that I come from another dimension said lucy

ANOTHER DIMENSION - all shouted

is that my mother gave me up for adoption and a family of mages adopt me and there I learned magic so I'm a mage of the crew said lucy

oh ... Shishishi what magic do you have or do - ask Luffy

I can summon spirits of the constellations, I have magic to control water, reequip, that means I can bring up weapons that I have in a space, it's like a room where I have things and then the things in that room I can transport then to where I am right now (hope I explained well) I can also make ice , star dress that is part of the magic of stellar spirits, this magic allows you to have the powers of the golden keys that are the zodiac and I can write ancient runes which are like laws that will need to be respected because if you do not there will be a barrier runes that will not allow doing what it is said in the runes (I hope I have explained well)

SUGOI! - Said Luffy

lushy ...I am hungry said, Happy

oh ... sorry ... happy ... I had forgotten... please Sanji could do something to eat for me and Happy -said lucy

ok lucy-Swan -said Sanji

* * *

 **HELLO HOW ARE YOU ?**

 **I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THE CHAPTER, FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATE SOON IS THAT WAS VERY BUSY FOR SCHOOL AND I DID NOT KNOW HOW I WILL DO THIS CHAPTER**

 **VOTING FOR THE COUPLE OF LUCY NOW IS**

 **LAW 12**

 **ZORO: 9**

 **MARCO: 3**

 **KIDD: 1**

 **NOBODY: 2**

 **Mihawk: 1**

 **HAREM: 2**

 **ELIMINATED ARE**

 **smoker**

 **Sanji**

 **Doflamingo**

 **Ussop**

 **I WILL ELIMINATE THEM SINCE THEY HAD ZERO POINTS**

 **I WILL ALSO ELIMINATE**

 **SHANKS**

 **BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW HOW AND WHEN TO PUT SHANKS IN THE HISTORY, SO I HAD TO ELIMINATE HIM, PLEASE FORGIVE ME PEOPLE WHO VOTE FOR SHANKS**

 **THE VOTING I THINK IT WILL BE UNTIL THE CHAPTER 10, I THINK**

 **SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTEKES**

 **I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THIS THE CHAPTER**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NAMED**

 **GOOD BYE ACE**

 **BYE**

 **HAPPYNEKOCHAN1**


	7. See you soon

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**  
Oh ... sorry ... Happy ... I had forgotten ... please Sanji could do something to eat for me and Happy -said lucy  
lucy-Swan ok -said Sanji

* * *

 **In this chapter**  
After eating the delicious food prepared by Sanji and getting to land, me, Kuma (the demon in the sword) and Zoro were ready to fight.  
"Zoro before the fight starts, I want to tell you something," Lucy stated," I wondered if you knew that this sword I am carrying has a presence called Kuma in it. This Kuma resides in my sword and is a demon, every sword with a presence like this one has different creatures in them. For example demons, animals, humans, etc... You need to train to connect with the presence in the sword and when you are able to do this, you will have the ability to get a lot stronger than you are right now. You can also fuse with the presence in the sword if you are strong enough. When you are able to do this you will get more powerful."  
Lucy continued talking:"In the two swords that you are carrying, there are two small presences. Before you ask how I know this, I will tell you. When one has a sword with a presence and this person discovers someone else with a sword that also has a presence your own sword can decide to tell you that the other swords that you come across have presences in them."  
"Oh," Zoro says a little surprised at all the information Lucy had given him. Zoro started to stare at his swords, liking the idea of having some comrades with him who are able to make him more powerful.  
"Well, after giving you this information we can start fighting," Lucy said.  
"Alright, get ready to get your a** kicked." said Zoro with a grin on his face, still wondering about the little creatures in his sword.  
"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you," Lucy replied as she started to grin as well.  
"1 ... 2 ... 3 ... FIGHT!"- said Happy  
"Kuma, are ready to fight? He looks like a stronger opponent than normal." Lucy thinks to herself.  
"Whatever... ." Kuma answers as disinterested as ever.

After some time, it looked like Zoro was winning. When it started to look really bad for Lucy, she used her free hand and hit Zoro with her fist, sending him flying as the result.  
"Kuma ... we need to do 'it' to win" said Lucy out of breath having struggled with Zoro for a while now.  
"Don't tell what to do, brat ...," Kuma said stubbornly but sighed a few seconds later noticing how exhausted Lucy was."Just this once because he is very strong."  
Zoro had recovered from the fall and rises from the ground. He looks around searching for Lucy in the progress he spots his captain and part of his crew with open mouths all facing one direction. He follows their gaze and sees Lucy with a demonic energy surrounding her. Her eyes have shifted now looking like red reptilian eyes. The tips of her blond hair transformed into black, and the sword she was carrying was giving off an energy that was bloodthirsty  
"Zoro, I recommend you give it your all because I'm not going to hold back," Lucy said with a frightening voice as a menacing grin spread across her face. Even from afar the spectators were watching her with a horrid expression. If you would listen carefully you could hear Happy saying something about demon Lucy finally becoming reality.  
She appeared in front of Zoro with impressive speed and swung her sword at him. Luckily Zoro had good reflexes and blocked the attack, but only barely because Lucy was just too fast.  
Lucy started to talk with a deep demonic voice frightening a lot of people."Perhaps you think that you are able to block my power with a normal sword. But brat, let me tell this. With your skill, you can't... Why don't you try to communicate with your white sword."  
"Tch" Zoro spat out not trying to give into his fear.  
"Lucy then jumped backward and disappeared again. In a matter of seconds, she was behind Zoro again. This time, he had no time to react as Lucy put her sword to his neck immediately.  
"You lose brat" Two different voices came out of Lucy her mouth as she said this. "Be grateful and feel honored. You're the first person who forced me to do a fusion with human-Lucy." Demonish Lucy continued with her serious and terrifying voice. Zoro gulped down the saliva that had built up in his mouth. A few terrifying seconds later Zoro heard her say 'Kuma, stop the fusion'.  
After saying that Lucy returned to normal and put her sword back in the sheath and stepped a few steps back.  
She's very strong ... I am certain that if I wouldn't train I will never be able to win a battle against her. If I can't beat her there is no way I could beat Mihawk. Zoro thought to himself as he looked at the ground, now realizing he had a long way to go, but that only made it more challenging.  
Lucy started to speak with her normal sweet voice again waking him up from his thoughts. "It was a good fight. If you want to me to teach you to communicate with your swords I wouldn't mind helping you."  
"Tch ... okay ... but we'll have to fight again." Zoro said with a stoic face. He was actually quite happy because he knew she could help him grow.  
"Yeah, I'd love to help you. It was actually really fun fighting you. I've never felt so excited fighting a swordsman. It was probably because you were quite tough to beat." Lucy said.  
Zoro didn't answer her, he just started walking in the direction of the boat. He was grateful for the compliment she had given him but a compliment won't make him any stronger and he knew that. Lucy followed after him but soon noticed he went into the wrong direction and she had to correct him and lead him back to the road.  
"You being able to get lost so easily is really amazing in its own way," Lucy stated as she giggled.  
When they arrived at the ship, the spectators of the fight; Luffy, Ace, and Happy started to talk about the battle to the others. The entire crew spent time having fun as if there were no tomorrow. Sanji was swooning over Lucy and Nami but this only lasted for a while. He soon got into a fight with Zoro which made Luffy, Happy, and the others just laugh at them.

After a while, they started walking again in the desert to save Alabasta. When night came they were tired and went to sleep. After this uneventful night, they woke up in the morning and started to walk in the desert again. Luffy and Ace were up front and were having a conversation that no one of the others dared to interrupt.  
"Luffy, I have to go looking for black beard ... here." Ace said to Luffy and then pulled out a white paper and divided it into three pieces. Ace passes one piece of white paper to Luffy and holds the second and third piece in his own hand. Ace started to explain what these white papers meant.  
"This paper is called a viver card, this paper will guide you towards the direction where I am," Ace said.  
Ace slowed down his pace and faced Lucy. He gave her one piece as well. She looked confused at the piece. She had heard the explanation but didn't really know what to do with it seeing as she would stay with Ace... right?  
"Lulu, you have to stay with Luffy because I can not. I don't want you to face any danger because of Black beard." He turned around facing Luffy again "So Luffy please take care of Lucy."  
The whole group had stopped walking by now, all of them looked quite shocked except for Luffy. They all looked at Lucy and saw her world crumbling down except for Ace he didn't dare to look at her.  
"Okay! I would love to have Lucy in my crew!" Luffy said way too happy to Ace and he starts walking again not noticing the heavy atmosphere that was surrounding Lucy and Ace. Lucy her bangs were covering her face and if you would look carefully you would see tears dripping down from her face. She forcefully looked up tears burning in her eyes.  
"Ace... You can not leave, you promised me you would not leave me just like the others did."Lucy said with a loud voice that sounded fragile and could break down any second. "You are important to me! You promised! So don't leave me... please?" She said her voice becoming softer and softer tears now cascading down her face.

"Lushy..."said Happy as he too started to cry.  
"Lulu, I do not want anything to happen to you that will be my fault. I know that you are very strong but take care please... and don't hurt yourself," said Ace still not facing Lucy. "Take care Lulu, Luffy,"said Ace then he walked away from the crew and left Lucy shattered. Lucy wasn't able to move fear had overtaken her legs and she fell to her knees as she watched Ace walking towards the horizon. Kuma started to talk Lucy in a comforting voice. "Brat, you shouldn't worry as much. He will return one day and he hasn't left you yet. You will always be able to find him. He didn't give you that piece of paper for nothing. So calm down and give him a good goodbye."  
Lucy finally regained her strength and stood up. She took a large breath and she screamed. "ACE-NII!"  
When ace turned, Lucy made the sign of "L" with her hand. Happy seeing what Lucy did, he responded with a smile and the fairy tail sign as they both thought to themselves.  
"Although I do not know where you are ... I'll always be watching you ... "

lucy remember when she told Ace the meaning of the sign "L"

* * *

 **Flashback**  
 **Lucy pov**  
Today I'm going to train alone for a day. Before I left I made the "L" sign to Happy and Ace. After a long day, I returned to the camp and Ace immediately asked me what the "L" meant. I start to explain who made this sign and the heartwarming story between Makarov and his grandson and then I said:  
"The meaning is though I am not watching you...I will always know where you are."

* * *

 **End flashback**

Ace lowered his hand in the "L" sign and continues walking.

* * *

 **2 months later**  
 **Lucy pov**  
It's been months since I've been with Luffy and his crew, and I came to see Luffy as a little brother. I hope he considers me as his older sister.  
We are now on the way to save Robin a new Nakama who joined after Alabasta and she is the archeologist of the boat. Right now, she is in the Einess Lobby because the marines want her to go to prison, but we will save her from the government. But our plan didn't work out the way we wanted to... I'll tell you how we got in this mess.

* * *

 **Flashback**  
After Alabasta we went to the island in the sky. Luffy defeats Enel who believed to he was "god" but he was just a silly strong person. On this island I also found other platinum keys namely: Kitsune the five fox tails, Hydra the sea serpent, Cereberus the three-headed dog and Tanuki the lucky raccoon. Afterwards we went to an island where Aojiki an admiral was. He was a strong person and I admired his skills. I wanted to fight him to see who was better, but Luffy told me it was his fight with Aojiki. Aojiki had hurt his Nakama and he wanted to settle it with him. Although he was really heroic when he said that Luffy also ended up being frozen just like Robin.

After this casualty, we went to an island called Water 7 to find someone to repair the going merry. Luffy went and searched for people who could repair the ship and he found a company called Galley-La. They said that the damage that was inflicted to the going merry could not be repaired. Luffy told the crew the bad news. At this point, Robin was already missing and Usopp never got to hear the news.

They said that the damage that was inflicted to the going merry could not be repaired. Luffy told the crew the bad news. At this point, Robin was already missing and Usopp never got to hear the news.  
A little later, we found out that the Franky Family stole our money when we saw Usopp taped down on the road.  
Luffy got really angry at this and went to attack the base of the Franky family with his crew. There they found at that the money wasn't in the hands of the family members, but instead in the hands of Franky who wasn't on the island at that moment.  
"Luffy you had to tell Ussop that the going merry can not be repaired anymore." Nami whispers to Luffy after they had returned to the boat. Luffy told Usopp the bad news and... he took it worse than expected. Luffy and Usopp got into a huge fight and it ended in Luffy screaming telling Usopp to leave the crew if he didn't like the idea.

Before Luffy could continue with his rant he got hit on the head by Sanji. An awkward silence fell... until Usopp started to speak.

"I will leave the crew, but have to fight me before you will do anything to the Merry."

* * *

 **End Flashback**

This left us in the situation we are in now; the citizens chasing after us. They think we attacked mayor Iceberg. So now we are fighting against the workers of Water 7. At some point in the fight, Franky, and his family appeared and helped us out. But for some reason, the workers almost immediately left when they saw Franky's family and him. Luffy being the idiot that he was, wanted to fight with Franky. The workers returned when Luffy was trying to fight with Franky and Luffy.

At some point in the fight, Franky, and his family appeared and helped us out. But for some reason, the workers almost immediately left when they saw Franky's family and him. Luffy being the idiot that he was, wanted to fight with Franky. The workers returned when Luffy was trying to fight with Franky.

Meanwhile, Robin was in the palace of Iceberg, and some workers of Galley-La were actually with the CP9. Luffy, me and happy enter the mansion and see that the others are still fighting. Robin is in a room with two tall men. One guy has black hair that looked like the horns of a bull. He wears an elegant suit. The other guy has blonde hair and blue eyes and has a sword with him (A/N it's an OC).

Luffy and I fought against these two, in the end, I was on the verge of losing. But the black haired person grabbed my opponent and Robin and disappeared into nothingness. After he had disappeared another guy walked into the room.

He called himself Rob Lucci and started to talk about stupid stuff making Luffy angry in the progress. Within a few seconds, he transformed into a leopard man and attacked Luffy and me. Sogeking came to help us save Robin. I immediately noticed it was Usopp yet Luffy was still in awe and started to idolize him. Right now we are searching for Robin and we are headed to the Enies Lobby.

* * *

 **Later**  
The crew is fighting the enemies in the Enies lobby. Robin has been captured and is inside a tower. We got to one tower but the person with black hair with bull horns was waiting for Luffy. He wanted to fight him again. This time around, the black haired person had a huge disadvantage because Luffy had invented a new skill called second gear. This ability makes him stronger and faster. Luffy defeats the black haired person.  
Luffy and his crew were now standing looking up to Robin.  
"Go away ... j-just ... just let me die!" Shouted Robin to them.  
"Haha, you should know that nothing will change. You should just behave yourself ... the CP9 is powerful you won't be able to stop them with your petty crew! The doors of justice just weigh too much ... and save more than ever ... I have the authority to call the Buster." said a man with purple hair.  
Robin tensed and pulled back a little her pupils became smaller and she started trembling. "Stop... Do not you know the consequence of that?" She asked in disbelieve.  
"What are the consequences?" Luffy asks as carefree as ever.

 **Lucy pov**  
Robin starts telling us the consequence of the buster call ... what happened in her past, that destroyed her entire island. After hearing Robin her history, after her telling us all of that. I couldn't be certain that I wouldn't kill those CP9 b***.  
The purpled haired person starts to talk about the flag. How amazing and fascinating he finds it. But before praised it even more I heard Luffy ask Sogekin to burn the flag and he did. He shot the flag with a fire projectile burning the flag. As this happened I looked at the faces the sailors were making. they were quite amusing to look at. A little later I looked up at Robin again, her fragile face, and in my left ear, I heard Luffy screaming.  
"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO LIVE !"  
Robin responded. "I thought I was not allowed to have hope ... until now nobody had allowed me to have hope ... but if I can have a little hope no matter how small ... I WANT TO LIVE! ... I-I want to go back to sea with you!"  
"Did you hear that Happy?" I asked him.  
"Aye!" responded Happy and he grabbed me and started to fly towards Robin. I almost arrived but the man I had fought earlier this day stopped me and prevented me and Happy from going any further. He swung his fist towards us. Happy dodged his fist but lost his balance and couldn't recover in time for the next hit that was going towards us. It hit. We both fell, but in a millisecond, I grabbed his hair pulling him down with me. He tumbled over and fell face first on the concrete me landing on him using him as a landing pad.

 **Luffy pov**  
We will save Robin. That's a fact that won't change.  
I saw Lucy and Happy in the corner of my eye being hit by a person with blond hair and them falling down. She and the person with blond hair started fighting after the guy had recovered from the fall.  
"Robin do not worry I'll save you." I thought to myself then I jumped into battle and started fighting with the marines that were surrounding us.  
"Minna! Go there to get the keys of each person to free Robin" I heard Nami scream to us as she pointed into a direction.  
"Yosh! Robin, we'll save you!"

 **Zoro pov**  
I'm fighting a man who knows the 8 style swords. He is good. I even admit that he is winning but I can not loose ...  
" Zoro" - I hear someone say.  
"Huh..?" I looked around. Not sure if I heard that correctly.  
" ... I am the presence of your sword my name is Nanami " the voice said  
"What you do need?" I questioned remembering the things Lucy had told me before.  
"I can lend you some of my power." answered the voice.  
"Tch I do not need it. I will get strong on my own." I said.  
"You do need my power if you want to save Robin. I will become an addition to your strength." the voice said.  
"Okay... but only this time... the next time I will not need you." I said.

The force I swung my sword with increased, as did my speed. The giraffe man was shocked that my presence seemed more powerful and scarier. It was easy as pie to defeat him now. I took the key he had with him when he was finally unconscious on the ground.

 **Narrator pov**  
The crew had defeated all the enemies except Luffy, who was still fighting with Rob Lucci. It was a fight between two men. No one could interfere this fight between them. Although most of the other crewmembers were busy fighting off the low leveled marines surrounding them.

Luffy was losing his battle. He was exhausted and just couldn't keep up anymore... until he heard a voice. A voice that he had known and loved ever since he had joined the crew. "Luffy, what the hell are you doing?!" Cried Usopp.  
"Usopp... you came." Luffy huffed out of exhaustion facing his crewmember.  
"What the hell... Remove that death look of your face Luffy." Ussop screamed.

"DO NOT GIVE UP JUST YET." Both Lucy and Ussop said in unison.

"Aye!" Happy cried out.

"We have to save Robin!" Usopp continued. At these words Luffy suddenly regained his strength. He had promised he would save Robin and he would NOT let her down. "I can not lose..." Luffy thought.

At these words Luffy suddenly regained his strength. He had promised he would save Robin and he would NOT let her down. "I can not lose..." Luffy thought.

In the end Luffy had won the fight against Rob Lucci. It was a tough fight but he had done it. Usopp and Luffy had both made up and  
after all of this problem, the going Merry came to save the straw hats  
In the end, they all said their goodbyes to the going merry and burned their ship. They gave the ship a real pirate's 'dead'. Something that that ship deserved. All the adventures they had on that ship were amazing and Luffy wouldn't trade them for anything else in his life.  
He heard a small sweet and quiet voice that belonged to the going Merry. "I'm sorry ... I wanted to be with you until the end ... I am sorry ... I wanted to keep traveling with you forever ... but I ..."  
The voice got cut off by a crying Luffy screaming towards the ocean. "We are the ones who had to ask forgiveness, Merry ! I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for making you crash into an iceberg. I'm sorry that Sanji and Zoro are idiots and always broke you... Usopp always tries to fix you, but it was too late, we all are very sorry ..."  
Lucy walks towards Luffy and hugs him to try to calm him.  
"...but I'm happy ... Thanks for everything you have done ... I am very happy." said the going Merry.  
"MERRY !"cried Luffy.  
Lucy then made the "L" shape with her fingers followed Happy and did the same, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Robin and Zoro also followed Lucy and made the L sign.  
"Although I haven't spent much time with you merry. I had a great time with you. We'll never forget, Merry." Lucy said as she also started to tear up.  
"... Merry I'll miss although I not part of the crew, I had a great time on the boat." Happy said crying.  
The straw hats stayed there till noon observing the burning boat and its ashes until it was finally time to leave with Iceberg.

* * *

 **hey,**

 **I hope that you liked this chapter**

 **the poll for the pairing for lucy is**

 _ **law: 12**_

 _ **marco: 3**_

 _ **kidd: 2**_

 _ **mihawk: 1**_

 _ **nobody: 1**_

 _ **zoro: 9**_

 _ **harem: 2**_

 **and theres also a poll to vote for the pairing for lucy**

 **also I need nicknames for lucy and happy for the wanted posters,**

 **also, I thank very much! to zombooka because he/she help so much writing this history**

 **I hope you like it**

 **bye**

 **happynekochan1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **in the previous chapter**

* * *

The voice got cut off by a crying Luffy screaming towards the ocean. "We are the ones who had to ask forgiveness, Merry ! I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for making you crash into an iceberg. I'm sorry that Sanji and Zoro are idiots and always broke you... Usopp always tries to fix you, but it was too late, we all are very sorry ..."

Lucy walks towards Luffy and hugs him to try to calm him.

"...but I'm happy ... Thanks for everything you have done ... I am very happy." said the going Merry.

"MERRY !"cried Luffy.

Lucy then made the "L" shape with her fingers followed Happy and did the same, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Robin and Zoro also followed Lucy and made the L sign.

"Although I haven't spent much time with you merry. I had a great time with you. We'll never forget, Merry." Lucy said as she also started to tear up.

"... Merry, I'll miss although I not part of the crew, I had a great time on the boat." Happy said crying.

The straw hats stayed there till noon observing the burning boat and its ashes until it was finally time to leave with Iceberg.

in this chapter

the crew of straw hat is again in water 7

when they arrived they went to an isolated house in the mountain, They spend a few days until suddenly an old man broken wall and hits Luffy with his fist

"Luffy"- the old man said to him

"eh gran-grandpa"- said Luffy

grandfather- shouted all

"I looked away for you a few moments and look what happens ... is all the fault of the red hair"- Garp said angrily

shanks save my life, do not talk like that about him said Luffy

and you do not talk to me like that, brat - said Garp then hit Luffy

ah ... gomenasai (sorry) - said Luffy

all were in shock at the scene that was happening in front of their eyes, but they were more surprised when the two fell asleep for a while

"lushy, this does not remind you of ace" wonder happy

yes happy- said lucy

when Garp woke up he hit Luffy then say "WAKE UP BRAT!"

then he grabs again Luffy's clothes, then he looks around

the place, but stops when he sees happy and Lucy

'That girl is similar to Rogers and Rouge...there's a blue cat !- Thought Garp

mph ... and who are you - wonder Garp

I am Gold D lucy and you sir- lucy saluted

I'm monkey D Garp ... how old are you?- Garp ask

19-Lucy said

in case you little brat should be bigger than Ace- wonder Garp

how did you know that...- lucy ask

because I knew your father and also your mother and she told me she had another daughter but had to give up for adoption but you should be bigger than Ace ... why are you younger than him now- wonder Garp

etto ..- said lucy

what happens is that we do with other friends were "sleeping" on an island for seven years- explained Happy

oh -said, Garp

wait you know my parents -ask lucy

yeah ... and also I know your brother -said, Garp

meanwhile, Garp talked to lucy, Luffy takes the time and escaped.

who is the red hair that you spoke earlier- wonder happy

ah, that would better explain if I explain something else too, Yonkous are four pirates who rule the other part of the world called the New World, one of them is 'Akagami or as I call him red hair' Shanks, the other three are Big Mom, Kaidou, and Whitebeard. the government to fight against them they created the Shichibukai who also are pirates, but they work for marines- said, Garp

and what connection has shanks with Luffy - ask happy

is because shanks gave the straw hat to Luffy- said nami

oh-said Happy

* * *

 **with Zoro**

after Zoro has finally found the way to go to the house they were staying, when he was closer he saw that the marines were fighting against Luffy then he helps him, but Helmepoo and Coby they interrupted their battles to fight against them.

hey...Luffy long time to see... you remember me?-said a person

... who are you? ask Luffy

do not you remember me ... I am Coby- said, Coby

I have a friend named Coby ... but he was shorty and chubby-said Luffy

that I was the person who was incapable of doing all- said, Coby

look at the growth spurts you've given you ... but what are you doing in the Grand Line- Ask Luffy

is because the vice admiral is training me at headquarters ...

Luffy do you know the name of the second part of the Grand line- wonder cobby

no-said Luffy

the New World is the other part of the world where the Yonkous rule- said, Coby

and what are the Yonkous - I wonder Luffy

the Yonkous are 4 pirates, one of the strongest pirates in the world, they are governing the New World said, Coby

oh- Luffy and Zoro said

Helmepoo question if they remember him, but neither of them said yes, then he start to say 'good' thing about him to try to make them remember him, but Luffy and Zoro still do not remember, but when he say a bad quality of him they remember him,

Luffy-san I know that I am a marine and marines and pirates and enemies but... we remain...- ask Coby

yes, we are friends- grinned Luffy

after some time talkings Coby, Helmepoo, Zoro, and Luffy were interrupted when they hear

guys ... fix this wall -Garp said to the marines as there was a hole in the wall because when he entered the house he breaks the wall with a punch

Garp because of some protest of the marines begins to help to rebuild with the help of the marines after some time of rebuilding and silence Garp decide to break the silence

Luffy I hear that you met your old man -said, Garp

uh ... you mean father? ... I have a father ?- wonder Luffy

What's going on perhaps he not present to you ... I heard that you saw him in Loguetown - wonder Garp

and how is my dad?- wonder Luffy

I wonder how is the father of Luffy- Nami said

aye! Happy said

the name of your father is ... Monkey D Dragon ... he is the revolutionary said, Garp

eh! - all say

hahaha ... Lushy look at their faces -happy laughed

haha ... - said Lucy

and you are not affected that Luffy is the son of Dragon- wonder nami

no, I am not because two reasons,the first is that I do not know who is Dragon, but I think it is someone very important ...the second is that I am also the daughter of someone very important

so if Luffy does not care that why should I care - said lucy

hey guys why everyone is ...- said Luffy

idiot, you do not know the name of Dragon- said Sanji

your father is a very known man- said nami

eh- said after Luffy to look at the surprised faces of the people

hey robin ...- said Luffy

how I can explain this... Pirates naturally try not to go against the government or the navy... But now there is a power that opposes the government ...that power is an organization called the revolutionary army and the leader is your father Dragon. and he is the most wanted criminal for the government, they try to look him but they have no idea where he is or where he will be, he is a very dangerous man, and still ...- said robin

and still ... - say lucy and Luffy

but she doesn't respond then Luffy looks at his grandfather

eh .. I should not have said that ... hahaha ... now forget what you hear- said, Garp

and how you want us to forget that news , it seems to have shocked all of us- lucy shouted

uh ... I do not know but ... forget it- said, Garp

Hey...! they all shouted

* _Puru. Puru ... ... Puru_ * - they were calling lucy's Den Den Mushi

Lucy is red because all the people were watching, then she decides to go out to answer the call

 _"Lucy-yoi"_ \- Marco says in Den Den Mushi when lucy had already answered

"hey Marco- lucy answered

 _"pops are calling us all to go to the boat .. he said it was very important,"_ said Marco

okay happy and I will come as soon as possible- said lucy

 _"and what happened to ace yoi"_ -wonder Marco

we separated when we meet his little brother and now I'm traveling with him -said lucy

 _"okay ... well see you" -_ said, Marco

see ya!- Lucy said after hanging

Lucy approaches where the others were, she saw that the marines were gone and tells Happy conversation she had with Marco, after that Lucy

approaches where Luffy was

hey! Luffy, Happy and I have to go because there will be a meeting of my crew say, Lucy

oh ... but are you coming back- Luffy said sadly

of course, I'll still go need to go back to train Zoro and also I have to take care of the little brother of ace-nii not - lucy said trying to cheer fluffy

yosh! .. I'll wait for you Lucy said Luffy

but Luffy You'll have to go on with your adventure, why not we gather in Archipelago Shabondy? in a few days -Lucy wonder

ok ... but where is that? - ask Luffy

in a few islands, but I would say that we would join in a month if you travel without interruptions and if you travel with interruptions 2 and a half months, the truth is I do not know Ace-nii was the one who was responsible about this - Said lucy

lucy uh ... sorry to interrupt, but who is your crew, I thought you were in the crew of mugiwara(It is spelled like that?) - wonder Franky

ah .. I'm from the crew of Whitebeard and I am with Luffy until Ace-nii stops looking for Blackbeard and then pick me and happy- lucy said

Wait a minute .. then you are 'the black wizard' (It can change the nickname of lucy this is the best I could think of) Lucy Whitebeard's crew ...the second in command of the second division - wonder robin

Yup-said happy and Lucy and at the same time as if having that range were the most common

all of them but Luffy were shocked to hear this news

so Luffy and crew ... see you in Shabondy... Good trip- said, Lucy then starts walking towards the door

Aye..See ya -said, Happy

but when they were walking towards the door lucy remembered that they did not have a boat

Franky ... uh ... could you do me a favor? ... could you give me a boat please- I ask lucy

of course ... in this direction, this, when you get there just say that I sent you and show this paper and they will give you the boat- said Franky then he write something in a paper then he gives the paper to Lucy

thank you very much Franky - said with a smile lucy

Lucy and happy then left the house and grabbed Happy Lucy and started flying towards direction

after a while, the "family" of Franky comes running with Wanted Posters in their hands when approached more shouted "OYABUN!", hearing this cry all went out thinking there was a danger, but only see family Franky they relaxed and then they asked what happen

Oyabun ... look at the new Wanted Posters that came ... You also have one .. all have one said a member of Franky Family

\- _"Straw hat" Monkey D Luffy 300,000,000 berries_ \- said M.F.F (Member Franky Family)

hahaha ... they have uploaded my reward- said Luffy

\- " _The black wizard" Gold D Lucy: 305,000,000 belies_ \- said M.F.F

It were expected to lucy-Chwan have a greater reward than Luffy since she is the second commander of the second division of the crew of Whitebeard - Said Sanji

\- _"Pirate Hunter" Zoro 120,000,000 belies_ \- said M.F.F

Zoro just grinned

\- _"Bulgar cat (This was her wanted poster name?)" Nami 16,000,000 belies_ \- M.F.F

eh! - said nami scared

 _"Cotton Candy Lover" chopper 50 belies_ \- M.F.F

only 50 ...- said chopper depressed

 _the flying cat happy 50 belies_ \- M.F.F

 _"Demon girl" Robin 80,000,000_ \- M.F.F

Robin smiles looking at the poster

" _Black Leg" Sanji: 77,000,000_ \- M.F.F

pff ... hahaha laughed Zoro

what ... that's not me .. said Sanji "crying"

look also sogeking has a reward - said Luffy

 _"Sogeking" 30,000,000_ \- M.F.F

now we all have a reward ... but we just need to Ussop to have one then all of the crew have a reward - Luffy said But the last thing he said was in a sad whisper

yosh! now we continue our adventure-shout excited Luffy

aye - they shouted the crew of Luffy

* * *

 **some days after**

pops ... why did you call us here- asked lucy

ah that was for...- Said Whitebeard

* * *

 **HELLO HOW ARE YOU?**

 **I HOPE THAT YOU FORGIVE BECAUSE I HAD NOT RISEN A CHAPTER BEFORE AND I KNOW THAT I HAD SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO UPDATE DURING THE NEXT WEEK BUT I HAD MANY TEST AND I NEED TO STUDY FOR THEM SO I COULDNT UPDATE AND NOW I'M IN THE SEMESTRAL TEST BUT IN THE WINTER VACATIONS I WILL TRY NO PROMISE TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME.**

 **SORRY FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS**

 **I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THIS CHAPTER**

 **VOTING FOR THE COUPLE OF LUCY**

 **LAW: 15**

 **ZORO 10**

 **MARCO: 6**

 **KIDD: 3**

 **Mihawk: 2**

 **HAREM: 2**

 **NOBODY: 1**

 **BY NOW THE WINNER IS THE LAW AND THE POLL WINNER WIL BE DECIDED IN TWO OR THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS MORE**

 **I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THIS LES CHAPTER**

 **GOODBYE XOXO**

 **HAPPYNEKOCHAN1**


End file.
